


“Secrets? I love secrets.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, mick will give the snarts affection and they will like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "So what are we not telling brother dearest?" There's a slight edge in Lisa's voice that he doesn't expect, and her smile is ever so slightly too sharp.





	“Secrets? I love secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

Mick's on the phone to Barry when he enters the apartment, juggling three bags of groceries. He knows Len's gone out, Hart wanted some items that weren't exactly legal and Len had gone to keep an eye on him, so he isn't expecting anyone to be home. 

"You can't tell him right? Promise me Speedy. If Len finds out I'll know who to blame." Barry laughs, which really does undermine the scary vibe Mick was going for, but agrees. 

He drops the bags on the table and hangs up, running a hand over his shaved head and surveying the shopping. 

“Oooh, secrets? I love secrets.”

He jumps a mile as Lisa appears over the back of the sofa where she's been lying, silent until now. Mick hadn't even known she was in the city, he honestly wasn't sure she was meant to be on this continent. 

"Gods above Lisa." He presses a chest over his racing heart as she laughs at him. 

"So what are we not telling brother dearest?" There's a slight edge in her voice that he doesn't expect, and her smile is ever so slightly too sharp. 

With that in mind, instead of telling her to get lost like he usually would, he reaches into his pocket, carefully ignoring her nearly repressed flinch. He guesses something had happened in Europe, or wherever she was meant to be. Possibly, given her reactions to him, something that reminded her of her father, but definitely something that meant she wanted her brother nearby. He passes her an envelope, the contents of which he'd spent the last three months organising.

Grabbing some of the chilled items, he heads over to the fridge, and starts to put the food way while she looks through the contents. He manages to get through about half of it before she comes up beside him and tucks her head over his shoulder, wrapping her arms round his waist and offering him the envelope back.

"Your anniversary right?"

"That's the plan." He tucks it into his pocket and slowly turns to tug her against his chest, resting his chin on her head when she leans into him. "You want to talk about what went wrong?" She makes a quiet negative noise and he can feel her shake his head, fingers tightening on his shirt. "How about I dig out the supplies to make popcorn, and put a film on. And when the other two get back you can make puppy eyes at Len until he bakes those cookies you like." 

She pulls away and offers him a small smile and nod, and he impulsively leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead. This brave and clever woman he's known since she was six, and did his best to help raise alongside her brother. Their, in Len's words but always spoken with pride, trainwreck, their wildchild, their Lisa. 

She scrunches her nose at the affection, but she's smiling wider as she heads back towards the TV and flops onto the sofa. To be fair, he's in a sentimental mood, he's just planned his 25 year anniversary.


End file.
